Blocky
Blocky was a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. Blocky is good friends with Pen, Eraser, and most of all Snowball because he is just like them. Blocky is generally considered a bully and/or a prankster. He was one of the few contestants who were eliminated twice ever. Blocky also appears in commercials in episodes 2, 8, 17, and 24. His company is called Blocky's Funny Doings International (fun fact: if you take the first letter of every word in Blocky's Funny Doings International, you will end up with BFDI, cool right?). In his commercials, he shows ways of making loops of Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey and the Speaker Box dying using their Recovery Centers. In BFDIA, He appeared at the start of the episode to chase Leafy, At Voting Result, He doesn't have enough votes and was sent to the TLC with the rest of the non-contestants. Vote History Gallery Blocky new.png|Blocky Blocky 2.png|Blocky explaining to the announcer that he got his Win Token in the previous episode Blocky 3.png|Blocky sitting Blocky 4.png|Blocky grabbing something Blocky 5.png|Blocky kicking Blocky 6.png|Blocky on the balance beam in Take the Plunge: Part 1 Blocky_11.png|Walking Blocky Blocky_12.png Blocky Angled.png|Blocky Angled Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-on Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky_smiling.png blocky_intro.png|Blocky (as seen in the BFDI intro) Blockypop.PNG|Blocky trying to pop Snowball's balloon in episode 11. Bfdi2.PNG|Blocky helping Pen pull Pencil out of the fish monster's tongue.|link=Bfdi2.PNG blockyicon.png|Icon used when Blocky is up for elimination. Blocky's_Funny_Doing's_International.png|Blocky's pranking company Blocky.png|Blocky's rejoining icon (as seen in Cycle of Life and Gardening Hero) usfgndrgvcgfffxgdfbhvdr.png|Blocky about to get caught in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? blocky big smile.PNG|Blocky giving a thumbs up Blockiee.png|Happy Blocky Blocky Holding Pin.jpg|Blocky Holding Pin Block and remote.PNG|Blocky and Remote ang.PNG|Blocky's Angry Face. Blockys.PNG|Cubes From Episode 17. Screen Shot 2013-06-09 at 10.23.12 PM.png|Blocky's first appearance on Flash Trivia *As revealed in episode 3, Blocky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Pencil, Match and Woody. *Blocky's side show Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated BFDI, just like Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky along with Flower and Spongy are contestants to be eliminate, rejoin and re-eliminate the game. **Blocky was the first person to rejoin the competition. He was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. *Blocky was the 2nd person of the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Spongy, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, he returned, so he got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Blocky's places 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFDI. *Blocky lasted until episode 4 of BFDI, rejoined in episode 9, and wasn't eliminated again until episode 17, giving him a total of 11 months of competition, not counting the episodes he was eliminated. *Blocky along with Pin are the only contestants that are mostly red, Blocky is the only of the two to be fully red. *Blocky, along with Snowball, Flower, and Pin are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Blocky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes, and elimination votes. *Blocky killed the most contestants especially if one counts his commercials. *Blocky is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Blocky along with Pen, Eraser, Snowball, Woody, and David are the classic contestants to not join BFDIA. *Blocky is the first male contestant to appear in BFDI. He is also the 5th contestant to appear. *Blocky used to be called Building Block. See also Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Males Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Blocky's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Returned After Elimination Category:Multiple Teams Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Red Category:Rejoined Category:Boys Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Team squishy cherries Category:Team squishy cherries* Category:Team squashy grapes* Category:Surprised eye woody Category:22nd Category:Not In BFDIA Category:Cubes Category:Teleported by the laser Category:Blocky Category:Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Blocky's funny doings international. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestants Category:Killers Category:Win Token Category:Commercial Advertiser Category:COMMERCIALS